Escaper
by BlackHellfire
Summary: What if during The Chase Azula killed Zuko but instead of going to the spirit world something went wrong and he went to a whole different reality with new powers, while a certain winter war is brewing in the reality that he stumbled upon and now he finds himself fighteing along the soul reapers as they try to save their world.
1. Lightning Death

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or Bleach all rights go to Tite Kubo and Mike and Bryan. **

**OoOoO **

"Well what do you know enemies and traitor's working together. I give up a princess surrenders with honor."

Zuko inwardly scoffed at her last remark he could clearly see her eyes shifting around wildly trying to find a way out of this mess but what he didn't notice was that her calculating eyes had stayed a little too long on his person.

Zuko looked at Azula and then quickly glanced at Iroh, but Iroh did not acknowledge his nephews victorious glance he stayed rigid in his stance his eyes unblinking and his mouth set in a hard line.

Zuko glanced back at Azula to see her arms in front of her in a surrendering position but everyone was still and rigid in the tense silence. His eyes flickered over to the avatar and to the newest member of their group the little blind girl who he noticed was an earthbender the irony of a petite blind girl controlling such a stubborn and rebellious element did not go by him but right now that wasn't important.

Zuko's eyes flicked to Azula in an instant when he saw her twitch, he didn't know if anyone noticed but him but his senses have gotten a lot sharper while on the run and he could see her legs slowly but surely positioning themselves in a stance, a firebending stance. Zuko glanced up to Azula's eyes to try to read the two burning embers and was surprised to see them flicker devilishly as a corner of her mouth went up a millimeter but before he could attack or do anything to warn the others Azula attacked.

Azula sent a blast of lightning upwards catching everyone off guard while simultaneously sending a strong blast of lightning at her victim. Zuko's eyes widened in horror as he watched her smirk maliciously before he saw the lightning racing toward him, helpless and unable to do anything, he braced himself for impact in that short amount of time as the fire raced toward him in what seemed like ages before it impacted with his body knocking the wind out of him and burning and fizzling his skin and muscle tissue. Zuko let out a roar of agony as the pain ripped through him again and again like never ending torture.

Zuko fell to the ground gasping and withering in pain as it washed over him in white hot waves. He watched through bleary eyes as everyone attacked simultaneously causing an explosion that pushed everyone back, but in the end it was useless, because in the end Azula was gone and he, Zuko was dying.

She had won again…Just like she always had.

He watched through a pained expression and foggy eyes that swam with black dots as everyone ran to him but only their silhouettes were visible which was a blessing because he could only imagine their expressions, he couldn't bear to look at his uncles the emotional pain would be too much for putting him in such a horrible position. Zuko tried blinking but his eyelids felt so heavy, his body felt so heavy, the pain that ripped through him moments ago started to numb, his foggy brain idly wondered if this was how it felt to die to be in pain and suddenly feel numb, detached.

Zuko ignored as his uncle cried hysterically for him, shaking him trying to keep him awake, anything. And how the avatar's group just hung back, guilt and shame evident in their faces as they watched him die slowly and painfully but he noticed shockingly that the avatar's face was the worst as it held raw pain and emotion the face of a child and the same face of a child that could grow into a fully realized avatar and stop the war or the face of a child that would die before his father's hand helpless and before he could master all the elements. Zuko smiled or at least tried to smile as much as he could through the mind numbing pain, it is ironic that it took him dying to understand how really messed up and jacked up his family was but at least he could savor the moments, the_ good_ moments he had had with his uncle. And even though his uncle might not really know what he meant to him hopefully Agni would know and hopefully Agni would also bless the avatar. He glanced at the avatar silently wishing him well and finally embraced the light, his vision of all the people around his death bed fading until there was nothing but a white light.

He made out faintly through his dying haze as someone said the fatal words to the people there gathered around him, "He's gone."

OoO

Toph moved her foot to get a better picture of Zuko's situation her eyebrows furrowed in concentration but it was useless, his situation was over because he was over. Toph hung her head in shame of being the one to deliver the bad news but there was nothing they could do his wounds were too severe even for Katara's healing.

Toph said in a sad voice her long bangs concealing her eyes but not her tears, "He's gone."

Zuko was dead. Everyone watched in grim silence as Zuko started to take shallow breaths the life in his eyes slowly dying until there was nothing left but dull, sightless, amber eyes staring into the sky ahead a small faint smile gracing his face as his inner fire died turning him into nothing more but a cold corpse.

Iroh cried silently but that was worse than when he was crying loudly and to the avatar it was like a hot, bitter knife to the gut because it shows even their enemies are human no matter how bad they seem they will still have a family that cares for them and people that they care for in turn.

And who knew that in the end their enemy had become their ally and who knew that the boy, no man, before them would have smiled for the first time in years was when he was about to die It was fates cruel joke to live a life so terrible and to die so early with no happiness. But this is war and there hasn't been happiness for over a hundred years.

**OoOoO **

Kuchiki Byakya walked with his lieutenant through the Senkaimonin relative silence. Renji looked up ahead and squinted finding a peculiar object lying there on the floor up ahead he glanced at his captain seeing that he didn't notice it yet, they continued walking in silence. Renji walked a couple steps when he noticed the peculiar object from a bit earlier staring up at him from his feet he stared at it in confusion, Byakya looked coolly at it before picking it up he muttered in a monotone voice, "Strange."

Renji raised his tattooed brows up in confusion, "Taichou? What is it?"

"This mask has a strange reitsu."

Renji looked over his captain's shoulder staring carefully trying to memorize the strange mask, "Do you think it's a hollows mask?"

Byakya shook his head, "That is not possible but perhaps this was a mask of a former espada."

Renji shook his head, "No it's too different to be a hollow mask or an espada mask. But the reitsu surrounding it is unsettling, very evil."

Bykya nodded his head, "Yes, but this reitsu reminds me of hell and of Hueco Mundo."

Renji looked at his captain baffled, " Hell? That's not possible, and Hueco Mundo? If that's true then how is it here?..."

Renji let the sentence drift off as he pondered his own question when he froze the realization dawning on him, he slowly glanced at the menacing mask the Byakya held, the dark eyeholes of the mask almost whispering something menacing.

"Aizen…"

Renji glanced at the mask again before he addressed his captain, "We need to go back and show this to Head Captain Yamamoto Genrysai."

Byakya Kuchiki nodded and then they flash stepped back to the Soul Society.

000

Elsewhere something stirred and released a howling cry its chain's rattling while terrible moans from around it cried out into the sky.

**Just something that was bothering me and I really wanted to post it. Helpful criticism is loved!**


	2. Evil's Mask

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or Bleach all rights go to Tite Kubo and Mike and Bryan. **

**OoOoO **

The sentry jumped when Byakya Kuchiki and Renji left the senkaimon, he stuttered, "C-Captain Kuchiki a-and Lieutenant Abari! What's wrong how are you back from the world of the living so early!"

Renji faced the sentry, "There's been some… complications."

The sentry nodded, "Is there something I should do?"

Renji nodded, "Give word to your Captain as well as Lieutenant to meet at Squad One barracks there is an emergency Captain meeting."

The sentry bowed, "Hai." Before he used flash step and disappeared. Renji turned toward his taichou, "What do we do now?"

Byakya answered in a stern voice, "We head to Squad One barracks and we tell Head Captain Yamamoto to schedule a meeting for the lieutenants as well as the captains immediately. This is important information regarding Aizen."

Renji nodded and they flash stepped to the squad one barracks. But when they arrived Renji was surprised to see Ukitake, Kiyone, and Sentaro already there waiting for them. Byakya nodded Ukitake and immediately Ukitakes smile started to dim when he read the expression on Byakya's face he shook his head, "Aizen again isn't it. It's hard to live with his betrayal as well as Konames and Ichimaru's. What seems to be the problem, one of my subordinates came to me immediately saying that something happened while you were in the senkaimon and my presence was demanded in squad one with my closest officers."

Byakya handed Ukitak the small bundle and everyone watched as Ukitake frowned before he quickly handed the wrapped mask back to Byakya not even taking the time to open it or investigate. Ukitake shuddered, "That has a lot of dark energy swirling in it. What is it?"

Byakya replied coolly, "A mask, it resembles a hollow mask but has the reiatsu and spiritual pressure of Hueco Mundo and Hell."

Kiyone and Sentaro gaped, "Hell! But that's impossible, right Captain Ukitake?"

Ukitake stood there grim faced, "Hell? I wouldn't be surprised, it was a good thing you came as soon as you did Head Captain Yamamoto defiantly needs to hear about this, as well as that substitute soul reaper Kurosaki, he has seen most of the espada that work for Aizen. Now the only question is where that mask is from, who it belongs to, and why it was in the senkaimon in the first place and why didn't the trash sweeper pick it up."

Byakya Kuchiki pursed his lips, "I don't know. But Aizen has even the audacity to work and collaborate with the people of hell sickens me."

Ukitake smiled, "How about we go and talk to Head Captain Yamamoto and schedule an emergency meeting with all the captains and lieutenants as well as Kurosaki I haven't seen him in a while!"

Byakya and Renji merely followed Ukitake and his subordinates as they made their way to the head captain's office in grim silence still evaluating the severity of the situation. Ukitake stopped before a white door at the end of the hallway guarded with more sentry's, they nodded to Byakya and Ukitake letting them in before barring the door with their long staffs leaving Renji, Sentaro, and Kiyone outside.

Kiyone huffed, "This is just one big mess!"

Sentaro roared, "Well of course you would think that can't you tell that this is dangerous! Think of what this is doing to Ukitakes complexion!"

Kiyone thundered, "Complexion we are fighting Aizen, espada and a possible new threat and all you care about is complexion! What kind of third seat officer are you! This is serious!"

Sentaro yelled, "I'll show you serious kiyone!"

Renji sighed and rolled his eyes at the arguing officers, one day those two are going to seriously give him a headache. Just when Renji was about to yell at them to shut up the door opened and out came Ukitake and Byakya without the mask, Byakya looked at the chaotic scene and fixed his piercing stare on Renji, "What is the meaning of all this noise."

Renji sighed, "It's nothing important."

Kiyone and Sentaro immediately stopped shouting when they spotted their captain, Kiyone asked curious, "What happened?"

Ukitake took a deep breath, "Nothing but we are going to have that meeting so everyone should be here soon and our situation with Aizen is not getting better and now it's just worse."

Eventually all the Captain's assembled with their lieutenants behind them and even Ichigo had arrived and was standing near the back, Yamamoto slammed his cane on the ground signaling the beginning of the meeting, Yamamoto spoke his words wafting through the large room, "Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abari came across a mask in the senkaimon, it is believed that it is something from both Hueco Mundo and Hell."

Immediately everyone started talking Yamamoto banged his cane on the ground signaling silence and immediately the room fell quiet, "Silence! There must be order! It is believed that this is some hollow prototype with some of hell's reiatsu from the hogyoku. Captain Kuchiki the mask!"

Byakya Kuchiki stepped forward and let the cloth fall away from the mask and immediately the room felt thick and suffocating some of the lieutenants even started to buckle under all the pressure, the eye holes looked as if they pierced your soul looking deep within and reading all of your secrets and the fanged grin in the blue and white mask looked absolutely sinister. Byakya immediately clothed the mask again and the heavy presence disappeared everyone let out a breath but not before they heard a tiny whimper, everyone's heads snapped up and went to the corner of the room where they looked at Ichigo as he started shaking uncontrollably, Renji's eyes widened as he watched as Ichigo's eyes became black with cold, gold irises while tears continued to streaking his face, Ichigo rasped out his voice that of a hollow, "I see fire! Destruction, endless pain!"

Ichigo gasped his body started to shake more and his declarations started to become fevered and came out faster, "Genocide! A QUEST!"

Ichigo collapsed on the floor his eyes returning to their natural color, everyone just watched in shock as Ichigo sat up again and then shook his head before he face Byakya wiping away his tears, "What happened? And why am I crying?"

Kenpachi snorted, "You're kidding me you don't remember, you were screaming like a lunatic and shaking like crazy it's like you were possessed or something."

Mayuri cackled, "It seems to me that the boy was speaking the things memories or thoughts or even future. The point is that this… substitute soul reaper has some kind of connection with this mask. If I am able to dissect his brain maybe I could find something useful."

Ichigo backpedaled away from Mayuri, "Hell no! I'm not one of your test subjects you crazy lunatic!"

Renji shook his head, "The only crazy lunatic here is you. But what did you mean when you said that you saw fire, destruction, endless pain, and genocide, and some quest?"

The room became deathly quiet, Unohana stepped forward and turned to Head Captain Yamamoto, "If I may, I would like to put Kurosaki in a trance and have him hold the mask while I monitor his brain to see what is happening while he and the mask are somehow connected and maybe we could get more information."

Yamamoto nodded, Ichigo looked at Unohana terrified, "Wait one minute I am not a test subject!"

Unohana merely looked at him and immediately his body sagged making his head loll. Unohana took the mask from Byakya cringing slightly but walked over to ichigo and put the mask in his hand and preformed a quick Kido to keep him restrained while she stood over him green hieroglyphs swirling around them. Almost immediately Ichigo's head snapped up his black and gold eyes absolutely livid and everyone in the room tensed as Ichigo tried to stand back up but because of the kido he was restrained and fell back on the floor. Ichigo looked at the mask in his hand before he sagged again. Unohana pursed her lips but removed the trance like state she put Ichigo in and the restraints before she walked back to the head Catain, "I didn't see anything unusual so this link between him and the mask must have broken."

Shunsui muttered, "What a waste of time."

Everyone looked at Ichigo as he slowly stood up he took a second to look at the wrapped mask before with a loud yell he threw it on the ground shattering it. Ichigo heaved his breaths labored, "Keep that thing away from me!"

Something started howling in the room, everyone looked to where the mask lay shattered on the ground before black and red hieroglyphs started swirling above the mask lifting it up and healing it, it stayed there a moment longer before it clattered to the ground the hieroglyphs disappearing instantly.

Komamura nodded to that mask, "It's a seal. But for what?"

Mayuri laughed, "That is not important. What is important is the masks uncanny resemblance to a hollow mask yet it lacks all of the features to be one."

Ukitake nodded, "Yes but why is it sealed if this is part of Aizens plot there can't be something from both Hueco Mundo and hell it's just not possible."

"Or is it." Everyone looked at Hitsygaya, he spoke again, "What if this isn't the work of the hogyoku or Aizen's plot maybe we just stumbled across it by mistake, you forget it was in the senkaimon and maybe the trash sweeper deposited it, time doesn't work in the senkaimon like it usually does here because it's a whole other branch of reality."

Yamamoto nodded his head, "Yes you are right Captain Hitsugaya. We must make sure that Aizen doesn't uncover this it would be very useful to him if he did."

Soi Fon looked at the head captain, "Then what should we do Head Captain Yamamoto sir?"

Yamamoto spoke in a grave voice, "The punishment force will kill it when the kido masters break the seal."

Everyone stared at Head Captain Yamamoto in shock, Soi Fon objected, "We don't even know what this is or how powerful it even is what if this… thing blows up the seireitei!"

"Enough! When we break the seal we will kill it and that will end of everything! Aizen will not have it!" Yamamoto spoke sternly to her.

Yamamoto looked at Hitsygaya, "Call all the Kido masters to Sokyoku hill, we must begin the breaking of this seal."

Hitsygaya nodded before he and Rangiku disappeared using flash step.

Ukitake sighed and looked at Shunsui, "This just complicates things doesn't it."

Shunsei nodded his face grim, "That mask is the face of the devil."

**RXR!**


	3. The Sinner

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or Bleach all rights go to Tite Kubo and Mike and Bryan. **

**OoOoOo **

Everyone stood tense on top of Sokyoku Hill even the wind didn't dare to move afraid to break the fragile sense of calm that fell on the hill, all the squad's top ranked officers watched with rigid backs, their fingers twitching around their swords, the anticipation weighing heavy in the air and the ceremony hadn't even begun yet.

Byakya walked toward the leader of the kido master's, his sharp, steel, grey eyes peeked out from under the long grey veil that he wore over his head, staring at the one object that started this whole commotion. Byakya handed him the unwrapped blue and white mask and watched as yet another man flinched in the face of the mask but he accepted it none the less. The man nodded to Byakya and walked back toward his unit to begin.

If possible even the captains became tenser as the first set of incantations was said creating a green glowing halo of hieroglyphs around the unit and a green safe barrier around the mask. The unit started mumbling the second incantation their voices rising into a crescendo as the hieroglyphs above them started spinning faster and faster when they suddenly stopped. Ukitake drew in a sharp breath as the halo of hieroglyphs disappeared and the entire unit fell unconscious in a heap on the ground and without any support from the kido masters to keep the barrier stable the barrier broke releasing the mask.

Head Captain Yamamaoto yelled over the sudden wind that started howling around the mask, "All squads get ready! It is breaking its own seal!"

Immediately everyone drew out their swords as they watched the spinning vortex of air surround the mask turning the vortex black with the concentrated reiatsu before it cleared and the wind slowly died down but not before the whole seireitei became stormy.

Ikkaku asked his captain, "What do we do now Captian? What are your orders?"

Zaraki Kenpachi grinned his famous shark grin menacingly, blood thirsty for a new opponent, " We wait I'm not letting Ichigo get this one, this bastard should be pretty powerful."

Renji turned to Ichigo who looked at the scene with a frown that only got deeper as the chaotic turn of events unfolded, "Hey Ichigo do you think you can beat it?"

Ichigo shook his head, "I don't know this damn thing is pretty- WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!"

Renji frowned at Ichigo in confusion at his action before he looked to where Ichigo was staring when he noticed the giant shadow that fell over Sokyoku Hill and the menacing presence he felt which was the same one in the mask only this time the presence was more powerful and concentrated, the mask was bad enough but this, Renji looked at the gates of hell as they towered over him its presence was making the air double from tension.

Renji and the rest of the soul reapers drew out their zanpakuto getting into their stances as the gates of hell slowly opened, the creaking of the doors filling the tense, empty, silence, Renji quickly looked at Ikkaku and saw as his face slowly blanched, Renji swallowed thickly before he looked back at the slight crack between the doors filling the field with hell's cries.

Ichigo squinted trying to see the figure slowly materializing before him, he sucked in a breath. The figure was covered in heavy chains; there was thick, metal, shackles on each of his wrists and one on each of his ankles and even one around his neck it hung like a crooked, spiked, collar on some dog. The figure suddenly leaped growling and screaming at them, everyone instinctively backed away as it kept on tugging and pulling on his chain frantically when they finally all snapped severing his ties with hell. And the gates of hell disappeared and the previously muggy sky dispersed being again a bright blue leaving the former sinner.

Renji studied the figure as did everyone else, it kept its face bowed so it features weren't recognizable but its skin was pale as if it had not seen sunlight in ages and it had a toned and lean body but it had strange drab green clothes that Renji didn't recognize but the clothes were so shredded and ripped that they were practically unrecognizable as they hung on him limply as did his black, shaggy hair that covered it face. It raised its arm to its side slowly curling its fingers making them look like claws and everyone fell into their stances again anticipating an attack. But the figure did not attack it just kept its hand there, the shackles and chains on his body clanking in the slight wind. And suddenly the mask that Renji and Byakya found started materializing in his hand piece by piece when finally it was complete the sinner took the mask and slid it onto his face, everyone watched in shock and awe as his body started to hum with the massive amounts of dark energy he had probably had pent up from the eternity he spent in hell.

His head immediately snapped back up and everyone tensed but it just slowly turned to Ichigo its black, hollow, murky, depths that were eyes focused on him and it tilted its head almost asking a question. Ichigo had to stifle the urge to scream and run as the soulless black pits that were eyes stared at him almost daring him to do something; Ichigo whispered his words loud in the quiet, "What are you?"

In reply it just cocked its head further but put a hand to his chest ripping off the shreds of fabric that clung to his upper half showing off proudly its large hollow hole that was in the center off its chest along with the large arrancar rank number which was…one, and was being displayed on his torso marking him as espada No.1…. the most powerful one of them all.

Soifon cursed, "It's worse than what we feared."

Ukitake nodded, "But with all of us we should be able to take it down."

Shusei muttered, "Let's hope so or else this thing will be the end of us."

Before Ichigo could raise his sword or do something the espada disappeared and reappeared in front of him, Ichigo could only stare in shock as it took his face and pushed it back dragging him backwards with him before slamming his face on the ground and jumping of the cliff.

Ichigo staggered shakily wiping away the grit on his face, everyone immediately appeared by the cliff side, Hitsygaya shook his head and cursed, "Damn he got away."

Soi Fon spoke through clenched teeth, "No he's behind us and behind the Captain Commander."

Everyone turned to see him looking at Yamamoto with his now signature tilt of the head. Mayuri cursed loudly, "He made a fool out of us, and I don't believe it!"

Yamamoto looked coolly at the powerful espada, "You will die Arrancar for siding yourself with Aizen."

The espada stayed silent as they stood across from one another when Yamamoto suddenly yelled unleashing Ryujin Jakka, throwing a powerful blast of fire at the espada. But instead of dodging, the espada merely braced himself and accepted the attack splitting it from him and when the dust settled it unveiled two enormous trenches splitting from the main one leading to the Captain Commander the espada merely stood there his Zanpakuto not even released, and his hands weren't even singed and looked exactly like they had before, Yamamaoto stared in shock as did everyone else.

The espada cleared its throat and howled before it shook its head and growled in frustration trying and failing to communicate with the head Captain it started talking slowly its voice raspy and scratchy from a long time of disuse, " I… I-I….n…ne-ed… yo…. Your…. He…hel-p."

The espada roared in frustration while Yamamoto stood there with his eyebrow raised, "Why do you need my help and why should I help someone who works for Aizen?"

The epada clenched its fists before it spoke again, "I-I…d-do…n…no-t….k-kn-ow… of… th..th-is Ai-zen?"

Mayuri cackled, "Well this is certainly interesting he doesn't know who Aizen is yet he is an espada and the most powerful of them all and he is from hell with reasons that we do not know of and because of that which makes him even more powerful and he was even able to deflect Head Captains blow and not have a scratch! This is truly fascinating!"

Kenpachi growled, "I don't care about his need for help, I just want to kill him already."

Komomura frowned, "He could be quiet valuable to us if he joins us but he is from hell and this whole situation is strange."

Hitsugaya nodded, "I agree but he still has not proven to be an enemy yet but he has origins, strong origins from the other side so what do we do?"

Ichigo clenched his jaw looking at the mysterious espada, "We help him that's what."

Everyone frowned at him, Ichigo looked down on the ground and explained his eyes carrying a pained look, "Because imagine how you would feel…."

Renji looked at Ichigo with hard eyes, "What does that mean?"

Ichigo looked up and met Renji's eyes, "Because I remembered the things I saw earlier."

**THNX FOR READING! **

**I WILL CONINUE TO POST CHAPERS ON THIS BUT IT WOULD BE VERY NICE IF I GOT A COUPLE REVEWS! **

**I MEAN COME ON PEOPLE I KNOW YOUR THERE, BUT IT WOULD BE REALLY NICE IF YOU COULD REVIEW OR SAY SOMETHING. **

**ALSO A BIG THANK YOU TO: RandomAsRainbows FOR BEING THE FIRST REVIEWER! YAY!**


	4. A Request

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or Bleach all rights go to Tite Kubo and Mike and Bryan. **

**OoOoOo **

Ichigo walked away from everyone's piercing stares and walked closer to the espada, Ichigo yelled his Zanpakuto clenched tightly in his fist, "Who are you!"

It just stared, Ichigo felt like it was silently mocking him, he lunged at the sinner only to find empty space where it was just a second ago he turned around to see it standing behind him, "Answer me damn it! I want to help you! But who the hell are you, and where's your Zanpakuto!"

It cocked its head and enunciated slowly like trying to get the feel of the new word, "Z-Z…an-pak… uto."

Ukitake came forward and stood next to Ichigo, "Where is your sword?" Ukitke drew out his as an emphasis as did Ichigo but it just stared. Ichigo frowned, "Strange."

Ichigo asked tensely, "What is your name?"

The Espada looked down on the ground before it looked up again staring at the side not meeting the captains or the substitutes eyes, "Zuko."

Hitsygaya had walked forward now and frowned at the espada, "That is strange name. I've never heard it before."

The sinner, Zuko faced them, "I-I … k-know."

Before Hitsygaya or Ukitake could question further on what he meant exactly Ichigo spoke up, "What were those visions that I saw… they were strange."

Immediately it snapped its eyes in his direction and Ichigo was again reminded of how powerful this espada was when he could feel himself slowly buckling under the pressure of his gaze and he hadn't even lifted his spiritual pressure Ichigo flinched but continued on, "I saw these strange things, burned towns, massive metal ships, fire, and glowing luminescent blue eyes."

By now everyone had gathered listening intently to the conversation, Ichigo could swear he saw the espada tense before he disappeared and then reappeared instantly in front of him but before he could do anything, the espada had put its finger in the center of his forehead and it was the same thing with Kariya, he couldn't move he just stood there while the espada looked like it was seeing Ichigo's very memories but it was hard to tell with the unnerving maniacal fanged grin that was plastered on the unmoving mask.

It only cocked its head in reply before it separated from Ichigo and it felt like he could breathe again Yamamoto who was quiet the whole time spoke out finally, "Where are you from child of hell, explain these visions."

The espada looked down flexing its finger's looking at its hand and the shackle that rested on top before he spoke his words soft but full of pain and longing, "I-I …. Am n-not from here, t-that is m-my world. T-that is why… I-I a-ask for h-help so I-I could r-return."

Yamamoto only hummed in understanding before he spoke again, his tone distrusting, "Why should we trust and side ourselves with a hollow that is an espada the most powerful one too and one who is a sinner from hell and does not even belong here?"

The espada took a frustrated breath, "B-Because… I-I have.. no reason t-to h-hurt you."

"That is not enough!" Yamamoto yelled slamming his cane on the ground from frustration and anger. "You are not supposed to exist I should kill you and rid everyone from this you are not supposed to happen."

The espada roared smoke starting to curl from its hands much to the surprise of everyone, the sinner roared his words practically growled from the back of his throat in his rage, "It is not my fault I exist!"

Yamamoto stared shocked before he bellowed, "You are merely a child in my eyes, I have lived a thousand lifetimes do not try to sway me child."

The espada laughed bitterly speaking clearly now having used to talking by now, he spoke his voice a bit husky, "So have I. I have no reason to harm you."

Yamamoto stared at the espada his tone weary, "That is all?"

The sinner looked down at the ground suddenly weighed down by the heavy shackles, "Yes."

Ichigo walked forward his sword slung over his shoulder, "I want you to remove your mask. I want to see who I am dealing with."

Ichigo watched as the cords on the espada's neck tightened as he tensed, the espada sharply shook his head in refusal. Ichigo frowned before he walked forward even more, noticing how the esapada became tenser with each step he took but it was hard to tell with his hollow mask effectively blocking his facial features and their expressions.

Ichigo stopped a couple yards away from him, "Fine then release your Zanpakuto."

The espada merely widened its stance and remained silent expecting a battle from the orange haired substitute soul reaper. Ichigo growled in frustration trying to understand the creature before him who contradicted everything that he thought he knew of the soul society and the arrancars.

Kenpachi stepped forward, "Alright I had enough of this if he isn't going to release his Zanpaktou the easy way then it'll go the hard way and I'm dying for a fight."

Kenpachi raced toward the espada a maniac grin on his face when he suddenly stopped his sword resting on the espada's shoulder with not even a scratch the espada turned its cool black gaze on him and Kenpachi faltered before he started attacking the arrancar in a flurry of blows but his blade just bounced right off. Kenpachi stopped and slung the sword over his shoulder, "Damn you're a tough one, and can't even cut you, huh."

The espada shook his head and stepped back, kenpachi raised an eyebrow, "Why won't you fight me damn it!"

"It is not worth a battle."

Kenpachi raised an eyebrow, "And why not, you're powerful and I'm powerful it'll be a fair fight."

The espada merely turned and started walking back the only noise was his shackles as they clinked and clanged in the slight wind and the movement of his limbs. Ichigo growled before he flash stepped in front of the espada he yelled at him, "Where do you think you're going?"

The espada merely stared at him before he disappeared, Ichigo stood there shocked before he cursed and started walking back to Yamamoto.

All the captains and lieutenants looked at each other; Renji l asked Byakaya, "Hey Captain do you think the sinner went back to Hueco Mundo?"

Byakya merely pursed his lips, "I don't know it is hard to say when we have so little information on the enemy."

Ichigo growled, "He's not the enemy."

Rukia yelled at Ichigo, "Why the hell are you defending him idiot!"

Ichigo sighed, "I don't know he just isn't the enemy."

Byakya looked at him coldly, "Then you are a fool. We have no information on him or his kind, if he is a threat, and what his actual motives are. Until then he is an enemy."

Hitsygaya looked at Ichigo, "Captain Kuchiki is right, it is strange that he is a sinner from hell yet he still has his Hollow form."

Ichigo frowned perplexed, "And why is that?"

Renji sighed and rolled his eyes at his friend, "Because dumbass when a hollow is killed by a Soul Reaper and they had done a crime when they were alive, instead of going to the Soul Society they go to hell and if they were in Hollow form they are put back into human form to suffer and repent. So that's why it's strange that he is an espada who after hell still had enough spiritual power to rival two Captains if not more."

Ichigo growled glaring at Renji who just grinned.

Yamamoto stared at the all the Captains and Lieutenants seriously, "I want this Espada followed, Captain Kuchiki and Captain Zaraki are to be deployed to Hueco Mundo that is Aizen's territory and you should precede with caution. Captain Soi Fon and Lieutenant Hisagi are to search outside the Soul Society and all parts of the Rukon District. Captain Hitsygaya and Ichigo Kurosaki are to search the World of the Living. Captain Kurotsuchi and Lieutenant Kurotsuchi are to do research and find out information regarding the Espada. The rest are to spread out in the Soul Society and search. If you find the Espada do not attack it, request backup immediately he is dangerous. That is all dismissed!"

Everyone stared at each other for a second before they flash stepped away to complete their missions. Lieutenant Sasakibe turned to his Captain, "What will happen if none of them find the sinner?"

Head Captain Yamamoto spoke, his face grim, "Then we all will be in danger."

**THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE POSITIVE SUPPORT THAT I GOT ON THIS STORY, TRUTHFULLY I THOUGHT IT WOULD NOT DO AS WELL BECAUSE THIS ISN'T A VERY POPULAR CROSSOVER BUT THANK YOU TO THE PEOPLE WHO READ THIS AND ARE READING IT. AND PLEASE DON'T BE AFRAID TO GIVE FEEDBACK! **

_**AND ONE MORE THING, IF A NAME OR TERM IN BLEACH IS NOT SPELLED PROPERLY OR I HAVE SOME GRAMMER MISTAKES PLEASE TAKE INTO NOTE THAT EVEN THOUGH I LOVE WRITING I SUCK AT GRAMMER SOOO…. PLEASE BE NICE! **_

_**THNX!**_


	5. Cero's From Hell

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Avatar… sadly. **

All was quiet and still in the outskirts of the Soul Society and it was… calming to Zuko. He stood silent amid the landscape and took a deep breath letting the floral and earthy scents wash over him.

The lonesome espada opened his eyes and they glowed a flickering gold while the humming of pent-up energy around him got louder in a swirling vortex and for the first time in centuries he kept his eyes open.

About a century ago he had decided to just close his eyes, they would have been useless to him anyway when he was chained and imprisoned. The torture would just slowly drive him insane as he saw what they did to him and others. And the screams and howls from his fellow condemned would only further the process so he shut his eyes to the hellish world and just slept. Vacant. Like some slumbering beast… only this beast dreamed of thing's from long ago in different times that belonged to a different world.

He looked around him thoughtfully the picturesque landscape seared into his mind as the first beautiful thing he had seen in maybe centuries and this world felt so much like his own and yet so different and so unlike those other… places he had lived his afterlife. Zuko closed his eyes and just felt the world around him… free. Calmness washed over him and the loud humming of energy that surrounded him in a vortex stilled and faded until the noise turned into a distant hum.

Zuko walked through the grass and flower fields, the darkness of the night blurring all the bright colors making them turn into hues of gray and black. The horrors of his experiences playing over and over in his mind, how he hadn't gone insane was beyond him, or maybe he was already insane and he just didn't realize it.

That thought made him laugh but it sounded empty even to his ears. In his time here he had become numb, so numb with no feeling in his chest, even anger and rage had started to lose its appeal throughout the long decades or was it centuries? He didn't care anymore because time had just become a number to him and he lost track of it and it was just one incredibly long day. Time didn't matter… nothing mattered except… home. Though he had become so numb and unfeeling a tiny spark would still light up in the remainders of his stone heart when he thought about…

Home…

But it's been too long….

Zuko gently touched one of the tall overgrown grass blades and watched as it smoldered a little and then sparked before finally crumbling and turning into ash underneath his fingertips, even in death he still causes destruction and pain, and even in death he is cursed with a mask and marks of his past shame. Zuko took a deep breath, he wanted to roar, to howl let his anger take over and destroy to let go and let his hollow side take over, and burn the field to the ground make it look like how he felt, charred, empty, and like nothing. If he was a monster before than its nothing compared to what he is now at least then he had hope.

Hope.

Zuko frowned underneath his mask, that stupid intangible thing that gave him the drive to chase the avatar around the world for three years, and for a bastard of a father when his real father had been there with him all along, what a fool he had been. And he never said thank you or even goodbye, not a word. He just left, abandoned his uncle just like Lu Ten did before him. He had given up and he is pathetic. And that made him so sick of himself.

Zuko growled and then froze sensing different presences other than his own before they were quickly suppressed and eventually hidden…_their here. _

Zuko clenched his fist that uncontrollable rage building up inside him, he just wanted to-Wait, Zuko let his fist unclench and took a deep breath stemming his anger. _Don't they realize that he won't harm them if they don't disturb him! __if they won't listen then there is no use, I'll play their game but by my rules, I'm so damn tired of this!_

The powerful Espada stiffened and slowly positioned himself into a stance watching the field around him as a breeze gently shook the tall grass blades around him. Zuko closed his eyes and the familiar darkness encompassed him once again. _If it's a game then let's give them an advantage. I am feeling merciful today._

Soi Fon and Hisagi crouched letting the tall grass hide them while they hide their reitsu and sat patiently waiting while the espada just stood there motionless like stone, Hisagi frowned at the unusual behavior before turning to Soi Fon, "Should I ask for backup Captain?"

Soi Fon nodded, her attention focused on her target while she listened as Lieutenant Hisagi quietly requested back up through the hell butterfly accompanying them.

Hisagi turned to Soi Fon, "Captain, they got our message we need to stall the espada and find out as much information as we can they will arrive but it may be a while."

Soi Fon nodded, "Understood. Lieutenant Shuhei I do not want you to interfere unless necessary."

Hisagi looked at her with a protest but her glare silenced him and in the end he just nodded and crouched lower.

Soi Fon stood up and saw the Espada still standing there motionless oblivious to everything. What a fool.

Soi Fon smirked and flash stepped towards the "unsuspecting" Espada, drawing out her sword ready to stab the monster only to have him disappear right in front of her. Soi Fon landed in a crouch and pulled her sword out of the ground as well as where the monster's head would have been if she was successful. Soi Fon stood, eyes narrowed, and her sword gripped tightly in her hand as she surveyed the area around her.

"Where… are you hiding?" Soi Fon whispered looking for the elusive Espada.

"Behind you."

Soi Fon drew in a sharp breath and swiftly turned around and sliced behind her, but he was gone again.

"He's fast. Then I have no choice but to be faster."

Soi Fon saw the Espada standing a couple of yards away and charged but he only disappeared again. Getting frustrated Soi Fon roared, "Stop running and fight me!"

The Espada put its hand's on Soi Fon's shoulders and said next to her ear, "But I'm not hiding from anyone."

Soi Fon froze, her eyes wide as he talked casually to her on something about letting her defenses down and not being more observant to traps. But that wasn't the problem he had her taken completely by surprise. She had felt nothing, no reitsu, no changes in temperature. Just nothing coming from the Espada so why is it that she felt like she was slowly suffocating from his reitsu now that he was so near her. And back there when he emerged from Hell's Gate his reitsu was making some of the seated officer's fall to the ground from the pressure. What is this?

The Espada stood there calmly with its hands on her shoulder's, Soi Fon snapped out of her trance feeling his hands on her shoulders, she snarled, mad at herself for letting her guard down and at him for not dying yet.

Soi Fon lashed out with her Zanpakuto but instead of evading the attack the Espada caught it in his hand and slid his hand up against the edge, "You're sword is dull."

"Impossible." Soi Fon whispered.

The Espada let go of her sword and stepped back calmly creating distance between them. Zuko stood and waited for the woman to make her move but she made none so there they were at a standstill.

Zuko's ears perked up when he heard something, breathing… from behind him. Zuko's lip twitched in amusement; did they think they could kill him like this? Was he that much of a joke?

The Espada growled and disappeared and Soi Fon just stood there, "What is he… doing?"

Then it hit her, Hisagi! Shit! She got too close to his hiding spot.

He knows, the Espada knows. Soi Fon cursed, "Lousy subordinates!"

Soi Fon took after the Espada; she ran her hand against her zanpakuto, "Jinteki Shakusetsu… Suzume Bachi!"

Soi Fon felt her Zanpakuto shift and change and then crawl up her arm before settling firmly on her middle finger and wrist.

The Captain crouched suddenly watching the Espada as it cornered Shuhei and took him by the neck before throwing him on the ground making a crater around him.

Soi Fon lunged out of the foliage her claw curved with the intent to kill but there was a black blur and then her Suzume Bachi struck. Soi Fon froze and watched as it sunk deep into a black kimono but it was…hisagi.

Soi Fon's eyes widened as she watched the black butterfly bloom across his chest and as a little bit of blood trickled from the side of his mouth, Hisagi stared at her wordlessly his eyes wide and blank in frozen disbelief.

The Espada lifted Hisagi by the neck wrenching her claw from his chest and wordlessly threw him a couple yards away; he landed with a distant thud. Soi Fon grit her teeth at his stupidity and her's.

"You bastard!" Soi Fon screamed lunging at the Espada but he dodged all her attacks effortlessly.

Soi Fon was getting sick and tired of this game, she wanted to end him slice him make him bleed. But he silently taunted her with his effortless evasion of her attacks. He landed calmly a few feet from her and just stood there. There was silence in the dark grass field as they stood silent, watching, and waiting.

Soi Fon quietly observed the Espada, straight back, head held high, so the espada has pride, Soi Fon smirked, perfect.

Soi Fon smiled viciously her voice taunting, "I guess it's true, all hollows really do fight with no honor they'll do whatever they can to win even if it's a low blow."

The Espada went tensed minutely and Soi Fon's malicious smile widened, he may not be completely distracted but it was good enough. She shunpo-ed and appeared right in front of him, the No.1 hollow looked up sharply and caught her hand in reflex. Big mistake. Soi Fon smirked and curled her middle finger striking his hand letting the black butterfly bloom with vengeance against the pale side of his palm. But before she could strike him he let her go and disappeared.

Soi Fon was about to flash step when she was suddenly caught by the neck in a vice grip. The Captain tried to strike his arm again but with his other hand he reached out and painfully wrenched her hand. Soi Fon stifled a whimper as he slowly started to break her hand.

Zuko spoke through clenched teeth, increasing the pressure on her neck, "Do you…(he wrenched her hand, turning it into an unnatural angle)…think( he took her claw in his hand and started to deform the metal)…I care about honor?

He finally took her hand and Soi Fon saw his hand glow a faint red before she felt an excruciating pain as her own Zanpakuto melted on her hand, Soi Fon screamed but he only tightened his grip on her neck before her screams turned into hacking coughs and strangled words.

The Espada dropped her before kicking Soi Fon towards Hisagi's unconscious form. Soi Fon landed with a groan and didn't move.

Zuko felt a little pinprick of guilt for this, melting her sword against her own skin was taking it to far and if he was old Zuko he wouldn't be as vicious with his attacks because she was a woman but times are different, Zuko squashed the feeling and the familiar rage returned she had mentioned honor. He gave up everything! She had no right questioning him on his morals when he gave up everything just to get something he deserved in the first place.

Soi Fon wheezed, rubbing her abused throat feeling the bruises already start forming. She lay there a little, getting air into her deprived lungs, while hearing as the Espada made its way to her crater painstakingly slowly she had an unbelievable urge to rip him to pieces but sadly she was unable to do so and that frustrated her even more.

So with a huff and a groan she got back on her hands and knees coughing and choking as oxygen flooded through her system again. Soi Fon looked up shakily, her vision hazy seeing the Espada standing there clad in rags and manacles just staring at her through those black abyss's that were his eyes. Or was he blind? Soi Fon shook her head to clear the thought away but winced as the blood rushed to her head, this is no time to be thinking about how this bastard is related to that other bastard Tousen.

Soi Fon thought of this, her dizzy, oxygen deprived brain swimming in thoughts of delirium. She stood back up unbalanced on her feet while the Espada just stood there. And after all of this she only hit him once. Pathetic.

Soi Fon was seething, she can barely stand, was a mess, and he was still in one peice. He had melted her own Zanpakuto against her skin and it hurt like hell. Soi Fon looked at her damaged arm and internally winced at the gory mess, if she could retract it into its shikai than maybe… no, that would be too painful.

What in Hell's name should she do?

Shunkou. Stealth forces secret technique. She was working on the technique to perfect it but there was no time and no place to worry for that now. She is out of options, time and if she doesn't finish this instead of her killing him, he will deliver her head on a platter instead.

Soi Fon straightened from her unbalanced position, her spiritual pressure starting to rise as she untied the yellow obi belt and threw it behind her before slipping off her captain haori and letting it land on the ground next to her with a thump.

"What are you doing?" The Espada's ears pricked as he heard sounds of cloth being thrown on the ground. Soi Fon wordlessly took the sleeves of her shinigami uniform and ripped them off leaving her shoulder's and back bare.

Soi Fon looked at the Espada and snarled, "Through this entire battle I have hit you only once and you have not taken out you're Zanpakuto, or released any spiritual pressure in order to weaken me, in fact you have repressed it. So I should ask you what are you doing!"

"Playing fair." Zuko answered curtly.

"Wrong answer!" Soi Fon's body became surrounded in a golden glow of raw energy as it manifested itself on her arms and with a yell Soi Fon attacked. She ran and jumped off the ground before falling towards him her uninjured hand ready to strike the energy around her arm growing and sparking when it just, stopped. Soi Fon landed on the ground in front of the Espada and was paralyzed. Soi Fon craned her neck looking up at the monster with difficulty as some sort of pressure was crushing her to the ground.

"What… are you doing… to me?" Soi Fon forced out through clenched teeth.

The Espada looked down at her and the pressure increased, Soi Fon collapsed on the ground kneeling to the Espada and all she could see were his feet.

"You ask the same questions." She saw as those feet turn around and away before stopping a couple yards away from her.

Soi Fon stared angrily at the ground right in front of her face, "You bastard, you should've rotted in hell a little longer!"

"I am already rotten. I just want to see if I can return to who I was and where I was."

"What?" Her eyes widened in confusion.

"I wasn't attacking you because all I wanted to do was to talk to you."

"What! You want to talk you are a hollow you don't talk you kill!" Soi Fon shouted as her face was pressed to the ground as the pressure slightly increased.

"I see… It really isn't worth asking you for help."

Zuko twitched his wrist and released the shinigami. Soi Fon let out a breath of relief as the pressure stopped and she felt suddenly lighter. She stood back up and stared at the back of the Vasto Lorde.

"Who are you?" Soi Fon asked.

"What do you care? I'm still a bastard."The espada answered curtly and Soi Fon didn't know why but those words had more to them than just this conversation.

Soi Fon opened her mouth to say something when Zuko turned around, "I'm sorry that I need to do this but I can't have you following me to where I will go next."

Soi Fon frowned, "Wait, what are yo-

Soi Fon stopped in mid sentence as the espada opened its palm and reitsu started to collect in his hand a bright crimson ball with specks of brilliant blue that looked more like flames than actual reitsu. The Espada pointed it in her direction, "Cero."

Soi Fon watched as the cero grew to an enormous size, a giant wave of power hurtling towards her and she just stood there. Soi Fon felt the scorching heat radiating off of the Cero and closed her eyes bracing herself for the painful collision when something pushed her out of the way she tumbled on the ground. The Cero roared past them obliterating the field and leaving it a dark and charred mess. Soi Fon looked for the Espada but he was gone.

She fell on her hands shaking, she didn't know what was going to happen, how were they going to kill him? How? When Head Captain Yamamoto couldn't even do anything. The whole time he didn't even try or think.

She heard someone distinctly calling her and more than once but she couldn't snap out of it. How, how, how?

She hadn't ever felt that the odds were so against her, he could have easily taken her life, but he toyed with her, baited her with no effort at all and with a repressed reitsu…that Espada is a monster.

Soi Fon looked down at Hisagi who lay next to her barely conscious and panting and with a shock realized he had pushed her out of the Cero's way. Soi Fon let out a breath of gratitude, she was immensely thankful but she wouldn't dare admit that to anyone, she looked at Hisagi's face that was contorted in pain and felt her lip twitch, "Lousy subordinates…they just don't know when to stop, do they…"

Soi Fon looked at the field around her or what still remained of it, everything was charred, burnt, and completely obliterated She turned her head and then grimaced from the raw hand prints on her neck and saw a deep trench run across the field with the ground melted to a sheet of solid black only the far ends of the field remained unharmed but they were still in horrible condition.

"CAPTAIN SOI FON!"

Soi Fon looked up at Captain Komamura as he towered over her while black spot's starting to invade her vision.

Soi Fon blinked her eyes suddenly heavy, "Captain Koma…mura…"

Soi Fon slumped on the ground giving in to her sudden exhaustion. Unahana looked at Soi Fon's horrible condition and clucked her tongue, "They will need lots of medical help and they are very lucky to be alive."

Ikkaku looked around at what remained of the field, "Lucky? It's a damn miracle. What I don't understand is why we were so late into the action?"

Matsumoto sighed looking at Ikkaku, "You truly are a member of squad eleven aren't you? Can't you jarheads be good for anything else besides brute force and huge egos to match your oversized muscles?"

Ikkaku growled, "Watch it Matsumoto."

"I can't believe it'll soon be morning." Yumichika interjected looking at the barely light horizon.

"Huh? Oh that, I didn't even notice, this has been a long day hasn't it?" Ikkaku said. Matsumoto looked at the horizon and nodded.

Unohana called out to Ikkaku and Yumichika snapping them out of their daze, "Can you please carry Lieutenant Shuhei to that mat over there? I have already said the proper kido, the healing should start as soon as you put him on the mat please."

The squad eleven members nodded before taking the unconscious lieutenant off the ground and carefully placing his arms around their shoulder's before moving him to the mat and setting him down. Immediately a blue barrier covered Hisagi and started the healing process.

Unohana paused tending on Soi Fon and moved forward, "Strange why does Lieutenant Shuhei have Suzeme Bachi's attack printed on his chest?"

Matsumtot frowned, "What happened? Captain Soi Fon wouldn't attack a subordinate."

Captain Komamura stepped forward, "This is certainly intresting and look at Captain Soi Fon's Zanpakuto its melted to her skin?"

Ikkaku looked at Captain Komamura, "Do you have a theory on what happened?"

"Not one. And I will try not to assume anything until we have information from Captain Soi Fon and Lieutenant Hisagi."

Yumichika sighed, "Guess we won't know till they wake up."

Yumichika looked at Hisagi's unconscious form, "Looks like Hisagi fought a horde of hollows instead of one ugly hybrid. How many hits do you think the Espada took?"

Matsumoto sighed, "Seriously Yumichika, Captain Soi Fon was there he must have taken a considerable amoun-

"One."

"What?" Matsumoto looked at Captain Komamura who had his back turned to them.

"One attack… that was all that he took."

Ikkaku frowned, "How's that possible this is Captan Soi Fon head of the stealth forc-

"I know what I said. You were there, you saw it, that cero was unlike anything I have ever seen before. I am lucky that I even got out of that attack with both Soi Fon, Lieutenant Hisagi. Shuhei tried to save Captain Soi Fon but in his injured state he only put himself in harms way."

"What do you mean? That isn't a normal Cero hows that possible?"" Yumichika asked.

Captain Komamura turned around and faced them while Unohana quietly listened behind him while tending to Soi Fon's injuries.

Komamura breathed out a sigh, "There are a variety of cero's all unique to every hollow and only given to hollows who surpass a certain level of reitsu. But there is something else as well; when a hollow becomes an Espada each cero gains special traits unique to that Espada."

Matsumoto looked at Captain Komamura with confusion, "But what doe- this is the Espada's unique cero, isn't it?"

The captain nodded, "But that's not everything. What are Cero's made of?"

Yumickika answered, "Condensed reitsu that is released as a form of attack."

"Yes but they do not have heat they merely obliterate anything that is in their way, correct?"

Everyone nodded and Captain Komamura continued, "But look at the field it's completely burnt."

"So the Espada can use fire? That's not possible!" Ikkaku argued.

"But you were there and you saw it did that look like it was just reitsu or was there more to the attack."Captain Komamura said calmly.

Unohana stood up and wiped her hands from the ash that now replaced the ground, "We do not have enough evidence to suggest that the Espada can use fire in his cero when that's not even possible."

Captain Komamura sighed, "Captain Unohana the proof is this field and what we saw, and Captain Soi Fon and Lieutenant Shuhei who have actually fought against it. And I wasn't talking about fire but heat it may even be both."

"You cannot have heat without a source and that cero looked like it contained a fire." Unohana said curtly.

"Yes, that's true but if he can manipulate his reitsu he can cause the cero's to have heat or make them look like illusions of a second energy…" Komamura trailed off thinking of all the different possibilities.

"My, my looks like both of those theories could be correct, but in the end we don't know anything at all and that is very dangerous." Said Yumichika disapprovingly.

Ikkaku growled, "Damn that bastard Aizen!"

"Well this is just great, now what do we do?" Matsumto asked glancing at the two patients enclosed in the blue barriers.

"We fight." Unohana turned to them and continued gesturing to the field around them, "If this Espada can do this much damage than he is a serious threat, the only thing I worry about is the amount of carnage that will happen from one Espada. But it is imperative that Aizen doesn't find out about this Espada."

"How can he not find out when it is his creation in the first place?" Ikkaku muttered.

"If you think about it Madarame that may not be the case."

"What do you mean? This is obviously the work of the Hogyoku!" Ikkaku exclaimed.

"Jeez you're so thick headed can't you listen to Captain Unohana?"Matsumoto said lazily twirling a lock of her hair between her finger's.

"Well than you tell me Rangiku!" Ikkaku huffed.

Matsumoto rolled her eyes before continuing, "Think about it Ikkaku, Captain Kuchiki and Renji found the mask in the senkaimon, we take the mask and Aizen's henchmen don't run after us, we break the seal and the espada escapes, but before that we question him and he has a lack of knowledge about Aizen who is his supposed creator, and furthermore he doesn't even know what a Zanpakuto is. Then he escapes does some strange thing to Ichigo. Captain Soi Fon and Hisagi chase after him and he destroys a whole field but leaves them alive when he could have easily killed them? And not to mention the Head Captain Yamamoto attacking the Espada and him deflecting it and being fine afterwards. This Espada is the perfect weapon to destroy the Soul Society and Aizen hasn't taken him yet? That is strange and not to mention another thing that I almost forgot, the Espada was asking for help to go back to another world because it is lost and some other crap like that. So do you really think he works for Aizen?"

"Tch, whatever. Or maybe Aizen has access to the senkaimon, planted the mask there and made the Espada have a special mission to destroy us from within when we finally trusted the damn monster. The Espada has ties to Hell and Hueco Mundo. You can't have a monster happen like that by accident!" Ikkaku shouted before groaning and sitting on the ground he took a breath, "Look there's a lot of possibilities and it's really just so damn confusing my head is hurting, we need to ask Ichigo what he saw and if there is a connection then maybe we can access this and then we also need to find the damn sneaky bastard."

"Well if worst comes to worst do you think captain will be able to kill this Espada?" Yumichika asked quietly.

"I don't know, but I can say he'll enjoy it." Ikkaku muttered.

"Matsumoto can you please send a message directly to Head Captain Yamamoto and tell him what happened this is an urgent message and shouldn't be heard by lower ranked shinigami." Said Unohana.

Matsumoto nodded, "Hai." And left to talk via hell butterfly a little farther away from the group.

Unohana looked back at her two patients before shaking her head disapprovingly. Unohana looked up and at Captain Komomura who had his sheathed Zanpakuto griped tightly in his hand as he looked on at the destruction that was wreaked on the field.

Unohana walked over to the captain who stood with a somber silence, "What do you think about all of this?" she looked out at the field as the brightening daylight allowed them to see more of the damage inflicted by the Espada's wrath.

Komomura sighed, "I don't know. That is the most honest response I could give you now at a time like this."

Unohana nodded, "Yes it is quite strange. But do you think… he is with Aizen."

"If you ask me to answer right away I would say yes. But my conclusion with my judgment say's… no."

The squad four captain nodded in understanding before turning away and walking back to her patients.

Ikkaku snorted looking at the field as morning came slowly, "I wonder how one cero can make this much damage."

"It's not hard to believe when your lazy butt is lying on the evidence Ikkaku." Said Yumichika matter of factly with a smirk.

Ikkaku scoffed, "Oh shut up."

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you Ikkaku how do you think the Espada will travel?" Yumichika asked.

"By using his legs dumbass. Are you sure you're qualified to be a seated officer?" Ikkaku said lazily.

"Ugh, that's not what I meant. I mean how is the Espada going to get to the real world, or Hueco Mundo he's pretty much stuck in the Soul Society isn't he?"

Ikkaku frowned, "Well you're right that you he can't use the senkaimon because that's being monitored by Captain Mayuri and the bastard probably knows that, but he can still use a garganta and access the gates of hell he is still a prisoner, I think."

Yumichika shook his head, "If we go on the assumption that everything he said back there is true than he doesn't know Aizen and Aizen will use him to his advantage because he also is probably monitoring the garganta so he can't access that and I'm pretty sure hell had rejected him which is very strange now that you think about it.

"Idiot he doesn't know Aizen is monitoring the garganta!"

"True, but that doesn't escape the fact that he is a cornered animal here."

"Oh whatever, this is making my head hurt all I know is find the bastard, maybe question the bastard, and then finally kill the bastard and enjoy doing so."

Yumichika sighed and smiled and looked at the sunrise but he couldn't help feeling something was wrong.

"I wonder what it wants, really wants?" Mumbled Yumichika.

Ikkaku spoke up, "Did you say anything?"

Yumichika looked at his friend, "Huh? Oh, nothing."

"This is too damn complicated!" Complained Ikkaku.

Matsumto walked back to them and smirked, "Wow I never thought you were so whiny Ikkaku."

"Whatever." He grumbled.

OoOoO

Zuko looked at his hand flexing it even if he did almost kill that captain the mark wouldn't come off, it was etched into his skin.

Another insufferable mark.

Zuko looked out at the rising sun feeling himself grow stronger and the humming around his body intensify. Zuko flexed his fingers before he turned around and disappeared.

The question now is what is he going to do?

SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A YEAR AND HAVE KEPT YOU WAITING, BUT NO MORE I AM BACK AND IN BUSSINESS!

LEAVE LOVELY REVIEWS THEY GIVE FEEDBACK ON WHAT I'M DOING WRONG, FABULOUS IDEAS, AND CRITICISM, AS WELL AS LIKES!


End file.
